Kami-sama vs. the Demon King
is the one hundred eightieth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows one side of each of Kami's and Piccolo Jr.'s face, put together to make a single face. Summary Goku and Tien Shinhan shake hands, and then head backstage. Chi-Chi compliments Goku once he gets back there, and Tien tells Yamcha and Krillin that he knows Goku still was not even using his true power. Piccolo thinks Goku is definitely worthy of being his destined rival, as the World Tournament Announcer calls on him and Shen for the sixth match to decide who will face Goku in the finals. In the backstage house, Shen prepares to go out there and Goku asks Chi-Chi to wait outside a minute. Shen tells Goku he has borrowed his human body, and Goku asks him if he came to defeat Piccolo. Shen tells Goku he can not defeat Piccolo, and then asks Goku if he had not heard from Mr. Popo about his connection to Piccolo. Goku says nothing, hinting at yes. Since he and Piccolo were once one person, if Goku kills Piccolo, he will also die. Shen is angry at Mr. Popo because said too much. Goku says Mr. Popo was just worried, and Shen says with Goku knowing that, he probably can not kill Piccolo, which is why he will have to do it himself. Goku says there must be something they can do besides killing him, but Shen says there is not. Since Piccolo Daimaō is a seed that he sowed, he wants to get rid of it himself. Out in the ring area, everyone wonders what is taking Shen so long, and Yamcha notices he is in talking with Goku. Shen tells Goku that even if he does die, he has already taught a human to take his place. And then Shen heads out to the ring, and tells Piccolo he was on the toilet, and Piccolo asks whether he would not run away. Krillin asks Goku what the two of them were talking about, and Goku says it was fighting stuff. The announcer calls for the match to begin. Piccolo tells Shen he is not his target, Goku is. Shen asks Piccolo whether he plans to get rid of Goku so he can take over the world again, and says he is the same as ever. Piccolo wonders how he knows that, and Shen creates a huge shockwave, blowing at Piccolo. Piccolo stops himself mid-air, and so Shen comes up after him. Piccolo fires a Ki Blast over at Shen, but Shen dodges it, and the blast crashes into the ocean surrounding Papaya Island. Piccolo then whacks Shen back down toward the ring from behind. Once Shen lands, Piccolo is behind him again and swipes at Shen, but Shen vanishes. Shen is above Piccolo, and he kicks him down below the ring. Piccolo comes up through the other side of the ring, and the two stare each other down as Krillin wonders what is happening to them. Appearances Characters *Goku *Shen *Piccolo Jr. *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Yamcha *Chi-Chi *Oolong *Master Roshi *Bulma *Puar *Launch Locations *Earth **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament Techniques *Explosive Wave *Makosen Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters